Protector Rewrite
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: Rewrite of my fic Protector, adopted from Goddess-Vampire (may she rest in peace). After being dumped on the Dursleys doorstep, Harry's life takes a different direction than Fate planned. But is it for the better or worse? (HIATUS)


**Declaration** : I, Inflamora "Francisca" Notoris, declare that I do not own either NCIS or Harry Potter. I only own the plotline and the computer used to write it.

 **Fran** : Hey Guys. Welcome to my rewrite of Protector. Hopefully, I can get my points tied up a lot better this time. And also, thanks guys, I almost cried at the support from all of you. This past year has been nothing but family things.

"* **This is from the Harry Potter book and film** *"  
"[ **This is from an NCIS episode** ]"  
" _Phone call_ "

 **Protector**

 **Prologue**

 **One Prophesy, Two Tragedies**

 **March 15, 1990  
Private Room, Hogs Head, Hogsmeade, Scotland**

The worn wooden walls glowed in the dim candlelight. Two figures sat at the rickety wooden table watching each other, two glasses of liquids on the table between them.

One of the figures, a thin woman dressed in a gauzy spangled shawl. Beads and chains draped around her thin neck whilst bangles and rings adorned hands and arms. Thick black glasses magnifying her watery hazel eyes. Frizzy straw-coloured hair pushed back from her face by a pale red scarf. The woman, who was named Sybill Trelawney, stared down at her glass of sherry.

Her companion, an elderly male who looked well past his prime. His snowy white hair and beard in neat bristly waves going down past his waist. His blue eyes, shining light and bright behind half-moon glasses. Wearing a brilliant violet robe with yellow stars and half-moons dotted upon the robe. The male, who was called Albus Dumbledore, had a small frown on his face.

Albus had just opened his mouth to conclude the interview when Sybill's entire expression turned to that of a daze. "* **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,** *" a small scuffle was heard from outside the door before all turned to silence again. "* **But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…** *"

Albus quickly changed his mind about hiring Sybill and hired her on the spot saying that she should enter the school as soon as possible just in case the Dark Lord Voldemort finds her first. He quickly rushed out of the room to find out what had been the cause of the scuffle outside. After he had left a dark smirk had appeared on the face of Sybill Trelawny. "I cannot believe the old fool fell for it." Before redonning her mask and leaving the room.

 **February 28, 1991  
Oceanside, San Diego, California**

A red-haired woman sat alongside her brown-haired daughter in the back of a black Ford Crown Victoria with an agent from NIS driving in front. The trio was on the way to a court hearing over the woman's witnessing of a marine death in Camp Pendleton. The driver had just turned the car out of Santa Fe Avenue into Harbour Drive when the sound of glass shattering caught the two females attention to the front where the driver then slumped over a bullet wound through his head.

The two females screamed as the car lost control and crashed into a nearby tree. Worried passers-by quickly called the emergency services and checked on the three. The NIS was dead from a single shot to the head. The two females in the back were badly injured and slowly losing consciousness. One of the people who had run over quickly tried to speak to the two females to keep them conscious to their avail as the older female had slipped under and passed. All attention turned to the brunette 8-year-old.

Emergency services were quick to arrive on the scene and remove the girl from the car. But much to their dismay, the girl had died on the way to the hospital.

As soon as the two females identities were confirmed as Shannon and Kelly Gibbs, there was a rush to call the military to inform Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the death of his wife and daughter.

 **October 31, 1991  
Potter House, Godric's Hollow, England**

The sky was a dark midnight blue on the night of all Hallows Eve. Not a cloud in the sky and only a small slither of the moon shone in the starlit sky. In the small village of Godric's Hollow, young children in various costumes being supervised by an adult were walking from door to door collecting sweets. One house stood out in the darkness as it was receiving no sweet craving children. A cloaked figure stood at the gate staring at the house that was not visible to the trick-or-treaters. One brave young girl in a little witch costume skipped up to the figure. "Nice costume mister" she spoke before skipping off.

The cloaked male's red eyes watched as the girl skipped away before walking up to the door of the hidden house. Inside the house, a messy black-haired male stopped playing with his son and turned toward his red-haired wife. "* **Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off — just go!** *"

Lily looked at her husband, her emerald green eyes wide in shock before she grabbed Harry and ran upstairs into the nursery stumbling along the way. She placed Harry in the crib before turning around and locking the door. She crouched down in front of the crib and whispered "* **Harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry be safe, be strong.** *"

The door burst open with a bang and Lily turned to face the door, her green eyes glowing in fear and anger. The cloaked male glided into the room, wand raised. "* **Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!** *"

"* **Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside, now …** *"

"* **Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -** *"

"SILENCE! Move now!"

"* **Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy … Not Harry, please, no, don't kill him, take me, kill me instead-** *"

"* **This is my last warning -** *"

"* **Not Harry! Please… have mercy… Not Harry!** _ **Not**_ _ **Harry**_ **! Please – I'll do anything…** *"

The cloaked male let out a high-pitched laugh and sent a bolt of acid green light at Lily. When the light hit her, she dropped to the floor, lifeless. The male then turned the glowing green tipped wand towards Harry. "No prophecy has control over me. I am immortal. Goodbye Harry Potter."

The acid green light shot from the wand and hit Harry on the forehead just above the left eye. A violet coloured shield surrounded the child and forced the spell back at the man but twice the strength. When the spell hit the man, he turned to a pile of ash and a black ball of smoke left through an open window.

 **_(_Protector_HP/NCIS_)_**

 **Start Date** : 12/06/2018  
 **Finish Date** : 24/06/2018

 **Fran** : I started a bit further back than my previous version. Also, I may be uploading my new story soon. And yes, the attack on the Potters is the same from my previous version I pretty much copy and pasted it over, only adding a few things I found to add. And before you ask YES, Godric's Hollow is in England. West Country to be exact. Also, I tried my best on the death of Shannon and Kelly but with only a minuscule amount of information on how they died. This what the best I could do.


End file.
